FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a process of selectively desulfurizing gases which contain hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide comprising scrubbing the gases with an aqueous potassium carbonate solution under superatmospheric pressure and at temperatures of about 100.degree. C., regenerating the laden scrubbing solution and recycling the regenerated scrubbing solution.